


Mimete's Walk

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. Mimete scowled as she refused to view Viluy following her by a few houses.





	Mimete's Walk

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Mimete scowled as she refused to view Viluy following her by a few houses. ''You shouldn't check on me. I'll obtain Pure Heart Crystals sooner or later.'' 

''You never found a Pure Heart Crystal. Perhaps I'll replace you,'' Viluy said. 

Mimete and Viluy ran after a snarling dog found them. 

 

THE END


End file.
